


Fixing Canon

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written as my response to the Snowflake_Challenge's Day 6 prompt. <i>In your own space, create a fanwork. A drabble, a ficlet, a podfic, or an icon, art or meta or a rec list. A picspam. Something.</i> This is what I came up with. IDEK. </p>
<p><b>Beta:</b> None. Poke me if you spot something.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fixing Canon

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written as my response to the Snowflake_Challenge's Day 6 prompt. _In your own space, create a fanwork. A drabble, a ficlet, a podfic, or an icon, art or meta or a rec list. A picspam. Something._ This is what I came up with. IDEK. 
> 
> **Beta:** None. Poke me if you spot something.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fixing Canon

~

Harry blinked at the telly screen as the final credits rolled. “What the hell was that? They...they killed everyone!” 

Severus hummed. “I told you this series was terrible. The creator clearly subscribes to the theory that unnecessary and gratuitous death is some sort of brilliant dramatic device rather than sheer laziness.” 

Harry shook his head. “I’m glad I didn’t get too attached to any of the characters. If I had, I’d be pretty angry.” 

“Some become quite attached to them.” Severus sniffed. “Several people have even started a petition to fire the show runner and hire someone else who won’t just kill the characters off indiscriminately. And still others write stories saving the characters.” 

“Is that why I saw a story like that on your tablet the other day?”

Severus coughed. “Someone had to rescue Evan.” 

“And pair him romantically with the heroic Brian?” Harry grinned. “Didn’t he die in episode three?” 

Severus sniffed. “Which is why he requires alternate fiction written on his behalf.” 

“Mm hm.” Harry rested a hand on Severus’ thigh. “Well I did read this one bit that gave me some ideas.” 

“Indeed.” Severus placed his hand over Harry’s. “What sort of ideas?” 

“Well, as a spoiler,” Harry murmured, “no one dies.” 

“Very reassuring,” said Severus, helping him up. “Show me.” 

Harry grinned. “My pleasure.” 

~


End file.
